


Screaming In the Dark

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Mordred can't sleep.





	Screaming In the Dark

Mordred huffed and turned his head on the pillow, covering his exposed ear.  He knew it wouldn’t do any good, but he had to try. They were down there, in the dungeons, calling out for help from anyone who would listen.  Morgana could have just left them alone when they refused to pledge their allegiance to her, but instead, she imprisoned any Druid who wouldn’t join her cause.  Mordred wasn’t sure if that was any better than the Pendragons killing magic-users, but Morgana had a good point. If they didn’t join her, they might try to help Emrys.

 

Emrys.  Merlin. Traitor to his kind.  Traitor to his friends. Mordred drew in a deep breath, trying to ignore the voices of the Druids and his conscience whispering in his head and reminding him that he was, in fact, the traitor to his friends.  The knights of Camelot had taken him in when he had shown them more than enough reason to simply kill him out of hand. They had treated him like a younger brother, and better than anyone had after Aglain had been killed.

 

But Emrys had betrayed him.  Mordred had asked him one thing: to help him keep Kara alive.  And he didn’t. He’d told Arthur about the escape, Mordred was sure of that.  Emrys was the reason she was dead. Mordred ignored the niggling voice that sounded an awful lot like Aglain that said Kara had been as full of hate and anger as Morgana when he’d parted ways with her.  He didn’t want to think of the self-destructive path both women had set out upon. The path that he had now hitched his wagon to. 

 

A knock sounded on his door.  “Sir? It’s time.”

 

Mordred pulled the pillow off his face.  He’d gotten very little sleep, but as tired as he was, he knew this was the beginning of the end for Emrys, now that Morgana had ensured he couldn’t do anything to stop them.  It would take a day to reach Stowell. Once there, the battle would finally be engaged. Mordred tuned out the pained whispers and the screams from the Druids in the dungeons. It was time to see to the end of Arthur Pendragon and his pet sorcerer.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
